


Too Much Gravity (To Feel The High)

by Otp_Larreh



Category: One Direction
Genre: American - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Student Louis, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Rimjobs, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, University Students, photography student harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otp_Larreh/pseuds/Otp_Larreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 6:32, and while the majority of the campus was sound asleep, Louis had been awake for hours. His forehead covered in a sheen layer of sweat, his delicate hands stained with paint, and his mind counting down the strokes until the painting was finished. He was inspired, and wasn't going to rest until he finished. <br/>     Halfway across the campus was Harry Styles, standing on the very top of his dorm building fidgeting with his tripod. The sun would be up any minute and he shivered in the cold morning air, but would stop at nothing to capture the beauty of the fall sunrise. He could see his breath, his long fingers were shaky, but he continued to set up the camera, checking his wristwatch every once in a while to countdown the minutes he had left until the sun would rise into the morning sky. <br/>      When the path of two dedicated art students crosses, a bond more beautiful than any picture or painting they could create is formed. Like any piece of art, it takes time, dedication, and effort, but the final piece is worth it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Gravity (To Feel The High)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These are fictional characters and events, while they have the names and appearances of real people, they are purely my imagination. Enjoy! :)

It was 6:32, and while the majority of the campus was sound asleep, Louis had been awake for hours. His forehead covered in a sheen layer of sweat, his delicate hands stained with paint, and his mind counting down the strokes until the painting was finished. He was inspired, and wasn't going to rest until he finished. 

Louis had been woken up in the middle of the night, a creative spark in him telling him to get to the studio. It wasn't the first time that this had happened, but Louis hadn't felt so inspired in a while. He hadn't finished an impromptu project before sunrise since he was in high school. His hands worked steadily, mixing colors and gently stroking the large canvas in front of him, bringing his subconscious to life. He slowly felt the weight of the world melt off of his shoulders with every slow flick of his bony wrist. 

Louis let his mind wonder. After so many years of painting, he didn't even need to think about the process anymore. His mind telling his hands where to go without even actually thinking over his actions, but it worked for him. It worked so well that he had gotten into his dream school with a fairly large scholarship. Louis thought of his mom, and how he would have to call and organize his trip home for thanksgiving soon. He thought of his best friend Stan who was at a college in New York City and how much he missed him. He thought of his ex boyfriend and let his heart ache for a second before thinking of why they broke up. He was happy. 

Before he knew it Louis was finished. He sat back and looked over his final product letting butterflies explode throughout his stomach as his eyes grazed what had simply been an idea 6 hours earlier. As he cleaned up his easel and brushed, Louis yawned, realizing for the first time all morning exactly how tired he was. He decided that he should call his roommate Liam and let him know where he was before he ended up falling asleep and scaring the shit out of him again. As if on que, Louis' phone started to vibrate on the table next to him. 

"Hello?" He answered, not even checking the caller ID because there was no one else who would be calling him at 7:43 in the morning. He heard Liam yawn on the other end of the line before he spoke. 

"Louis where the hell are you? I told you before that if you're going to leave you have to let me know. God damn, you scare me so much. Is it that hard to leave a fucking note? I've said countless times to just...." Liam ranted into the phone while Louis set it down on the table so he wouldn't have to listen. He'd heard that same lecture too many times and was too tired to listen to it again. He put the phone on speaker and let Liam finish talking while he cleaned up, drowning out Liam's words with the thoughts of showing his professer his new work. 

When Liam finally finished talking, Louis let out a loud sigh of relief. He knew it was a bit dramatic but Liam was boring him. "I know you've told me but I forgot. It's not like I am doing it on purpose Liam, if my mind is so focused on a painting that I have to leave the room at midnight than odds are I'm not going to remember to right you a love letter and leave it on the counter. Plus, I think that by now it's safe to just assume I've gone to the studio. Calm down," Louis replied into the phone, watching the paint drip off his hands into the drain of the sink and then wiping them on his pants. 

"Well what happens if you stay the night at some boys house one day and I just assume that you're at the studio but in reality you lost your phone and woke up in a strangers bed and have no ride home? I just want you to be safe Lou, your small and not that strong and I feel like I have to be your protective big brother you know?" He said, his voice getting softer towards the end of his sentence. Louis rolled his eyes, he knows that he's small but he doesn't have to be treated like a kid all the time. 

"You know I don't do one night stands Liam. After how my last relationship ended, I think I'm gonna be turned off by one time hookups for the rest of my life, so you don't have to worry about that." He replied, wincing as he recalled the morning he walked in on his then boyfriend in bed with another boy. Louis was over him, over all of that, but it was still an open wound for him, and Liam knew that. 

Liam surrendered to Louis, not wanting to say anything to hurt him after bringing up his ex, so they apologized and said goodbye. Louis set his phone back down on the table and walked over to the couch in the corner of the studio to lay down. He needed to relax and just take a nap, so he did. 

When he woke up, Louis noticed that he wasn't alone in the studio. A blanket had been spread over his legs and a black leather jacket was now hanging off the arm of the couch. Louis smiled knowing that it was Zayn, another art student who Louis had gotten close with since meeting. Zayn always wore a black leather jacket, but took it off when painting so that it wouldn't get dirty, so Louis hadn't even needed to see him to know that he was there. He stretched his arms above his head and kicked the blanket onto the edge of the sofa so that he could stand up to greet Zayn. Louis walked over to where the tall, thin boy was working and sleepily wrapped an arm around his small waist, careful not to startle him and mess up his painting. The taller boy's brown eyes only glanced down at Louis for a second before they returned to the canvas in front of him. He yawned. 

"Hey Tommo," He spoke sleepily, in his soft deep voice. "I saw your new piece, It's sick. I figured that you were tired so I didn't wanna wake you up when I got here, but Louis man, you really do have some talent in you. That's honestly insane." He spoke without taking his eyes off the painting in front of him, and most people would find it rude but Louis knew, as a painter, that it was only because he was focused and didn't want to mess up. He smiled into Zayn's shoulder and studied the work that he was so concentrated on. 

It was a wide canvas, the outlines of the images already carefully painted onto it. By the looks of it, Zayn was painting a girl who had a cigarette in her hand and smoke pooling out from between her lips. It was probably going to end up being Zayn's girlfriend, who Louis forgot the name of, but it was really a masterpiece. Louis admired all of Zayn's work, which was all representive of the things he loved and loved to do. Lately he had been working on a collection which he titled "Mind of Mine", and was a group of paintings that were realistically painted, but with bright abstract colors, giving it a almost psychedelic look. Louis wished he could keep a theme long enough to make a collection, but his creativity came in spurts of random images and ideas, so he could never really create a proper collection. 

He thanked Zayn and watched intently as he finished filling in the colors in the girl's ponytail. It was always interesting to see the way other artists work because there were so many different techniques. After a few minutes or so, Zayn put down his brush and looked down at Louis. "Wanna go get some lunch?" He asked, and Louis nodded, then went to retrieve his and Zayn's jackets from the couch. 

Zayn wasn't much of a talker, and Louis was still groggy from his nap, so they sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. They looked out the window, people watching and occasionally pointing to something to show the other person or laughing about the occasional stranger checking themselves out in the window, and then noticing the two boys staring. It was relaxing, being with Zayn and not having to worry about Liam's nagging, or his professor critiquing his art. He liked being with Zayn, and he liked looking at Zayn just to appreciate his beauty, not in a romantic way, but more in an artistic way. He had tried to paint him a few weeks before, but got frustrated when he couldn't capture the angering aura that Zayn had and just gave up. Louis laughed, thinking about how that was probably the only time that Zayn had really done something to bother him, and it was something that he couldn't even control. 


End file.
